Réveil
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Il ne se réveillera pas, il ne se réveillera pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues d'espérer Juzo? Il ne se réveillera pas... Mais Juzo espère, peu importe s'il est la dernière personne à continuer d'espérer. Un jour, peut-être pas tout de suite, Mr. Shinohara se réveillera, et tous verront à quel point ils se sont trompés. En attendant, Juzo espère.


« Il ne se réveillera pas. »

Juzo avait entendu cette phrase de nombreuses fois, de trop nombreuses fois. Elle l'énervait, il avait envie de frapper chaque personne qui la prononçait. De leur pointer Sasori sous la gorge, leur faire sentir la fraîcheur de la lame et son tranchant, afin qu'ils perdent leur superbe et leur confiance. Qu'ils s'excusent de dire qu' _il_ ne se réveillera pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à penser qu' _il_ ne se réveillerait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Ils avaient beau être médecins, ils n'avaient pas la science infuse, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le futur. Et quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on la ferme.

 _M. Shinohara_ finirait par se réveiller. _Il_ guérirait, se réveillerait, et ils pourraient chasser tous les deux à nouveau. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s' _il_ ne s'était jamais endormi. Et lorsqu' _il_ se réveillera, les médecins ne pourront rien faire d'autre que disparaître loin, parce qu'ils avaient voulu _le_ débrancher. Ces idiots.

* * *

« Juzo… Il ne peut pas se réveiller pas. C'est comme ça. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait elle aussi ? C'était _sa_ femme, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne gardait pas espoir ? _Mr. Shinohara_ disait toujours du bien de _sa_ femme, en parlant comme la personne la plus belle, la plus douce qu' _il_ connaissait, celle qu' _il_ aimait plus que tout et pour qui _il_ donnerait tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait pour _lui_ faire ça ? Elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme _lui_.

Ne pas se réveiller hein ? Peut-être qu'au fond c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Que son mari continue de dormir pendant encore quelques années, pour qu'elle soit tranquille, qu'elle élève ses enfants comme une mère célibataire, en gagnant la pitié de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'imagine que Juzo avait d'elle, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Il l'entend pleurer parfois, lorsqu'il garde les enfants et qu'elle s'effondre sur la porte d'entrée en rentrant de son travail, tard dans la nuit. Il ne lui dit pas. Si elle était triste pour son mari, elle continuerait d'espérer qu' _il_ se réveille. Mais elle n'espère pas, alors elle n'est pas triste… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« On ne peut rien y faire Juzo… Un humain ne peut pas se réveiller pas d'un état végétatif. »

Même Kuroiwa s'y mettait. Et pourtant c'était le meilleur ami de Mr. Shinohara. Il ne méritait pas l'amitié de _Mr. Shinohara_ , parce que _lui_ aurait continué d'espérer que _son_ ami se réveille, et que tout redevienne comme avant. _Mr. Shinohara_ était quelqu'un d'optimiste, _il_ méritait bien mieux que d'être entouré de personnes pessimistes au possible.

Iwao était quelqu'un de sympa, il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque _Mr. Shinohara_ était tombé dans cet état, il l'avait aidé face aux grands du CCG qui voulaient tout faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais s'il continuait de dire que _son père_ était un légume, il deviendrait très vite violent. _Mr. Shinohara_ n'était pas un légume. _Il_ respirait (avec une machine), _il_ mangeait (avec une machine), _il_ buvait (avec une machine), _il_ vivait (grâce à une machine).

Et puis… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça d'abord ? S'il s'était retrouvé dans un état similaire, Takeomi aurait continué d'espérer. Il aurait tout fait pour s'assurer du bien-être de son père, il aurait continué à passer le voir au moins une fois par semaine, pour lui raconter ses aventures, ses amitiés, et ses problèmes. Pour lui prendre la main, lui dire que tout ira bien, et qu'il est toujours là, qu'il n'abandonne pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Iwao ne comprenait pas que Juzo continue d'espérer ?

* * *

« Si un humain ne peut pas se réveiller d'un état végétatif alors… Il n'a qu'à plus être humain. »

Furuta avait laissé cette phrase lui échapper pendant un de ses nombreux entretiens avec Juzo. Cet homme était une sombre merde, un déchet encore plus grand que les autres, mais il n'avait jamais dit que _Mr. Shinohara_ ne se réveillerait pas. Il n'avait jamais dit qu' _il_ était déjà mort, que _le_ garder en vie était juste une perte d'argent et de temps. Il avait toujours été assez respectueux envers _Mr. Shinohara_ , même s'ilne _le_ connaissait pas.

Juzo n'avait pas comprit ce que Furuta avait voulu dire par « plus humain ». _Mr. Shinohara_ était ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, _il_ était bon, gentil, attentif, et plein de compassion. Juzo ne voulait pas que _Mr. Shinohara_ arrête d'être humain parce que Juzo avait apprit à ne plus être un monstre en _le_ rencontrant, parce qu' _il_ lui avait apprit à être humain.

Lorsque les oggais étaient arrivés au CCG, Juzo avait commencé à comprendre.

Lorsque des gens supposés morts étaient revenus au CCG, Juzo avait fait comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

Lorsque Furuta avait présenté Kanou comme un chercheur du CCG, Juzo avait serré les poings mais il n'avait rien dit.

Lorsque le chef du CCG avait proposé l'opération qui transformerait _Mr. Shinohara_ en goule, Juzo avait comprit depuis bien longtemps et cette fois-ci, il avait dit quelque chose.

Les médecins avaient refusé –hors de question de laisser un homme créer des monstres mangeurs de chaire humaine sans rien faire. _Shinohara_ était leur patient et ils n'allaient pas laisser Kanou et Furuta décider de _son_ sort. Encore moins pour un sort aussi horrible. Personne ne méritait ça.

Sa femme avait refusé – son mari avait passé sa vie à combattre les goules, pour la justice, pour protéger les civils et tout ce en quoi _il_ croyait. _Il_ méritait bien mieux que de se réveiller avec l'envie de dévorer les gens qu' _il_ aimait.

Kuroiwa Iwao avait refusé – son meilleur ami avait des valeurs, des devoirs et une estime de lui-même qui se briseraient s' _il_ se réveillait avec un œil de goule et un kagune. _Yuki_ préfèrerait mettre fin à _ses_ jours que mettre en danger ceux d'autrui, et _il_ ne méritait pas ça.

Et Juzo avait refusé. Parce qu'il sait ce que _Mr. Shinohara_ aurait fait, et qu'il n'est pas assez égoïste pour aller contre _sa_ volonté, même si ça lui fait mal, même s'il va continuer de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir recommencer à chasser avec _lui_. Il aime _son père_ , alors il a refusé.

Et puis…personne ne se réveille d'un état végétatif.


End file.
